


First

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sourgreenapples](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sourgreenapples).



The buckle is almost unrelenting, silver nearly rusted with months of wear.

Treated leather, wrapping around the back of his hand as he finally pries it off.

Dom's wrists bear a wide white stripe, a reminder of what was once there.

Evangeline gave him this cuff. Billy throws it in the bin.

Billy kisses Dominic, silver-white, dark humid nights, junebugs and lightning.

They hum into each other's mouths, clutch, keen, cry out into the stillness.

A thousand and one memories behind; half a lifetime ahead.

Dom laughs.


End file.
